


Sunflower Memories

by ABitOfBlitz



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Sad Ending, Sunflowers, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitOfBlitz/pseuds/ABitOfBlitz
Summary: Todoroki Shouto is on his way to somewhere but keeps getting interrupted with brutal memories that make him more upset than normal.





	Sunflower Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first BNHA fic and hey I love these babies a lot, so I really hope you enioy (or I completely rip your heart out) this! I worked kinda hard on it so :^)

Todoroki walked on the sidewalk, black turtleneck pulled up, to cover the still fading hickies, to cover a lost love. He had a thick jacket pulled on over that, the hood pulled up around his head. The light snowfall making the concrete ground slippery under his hightops. Bright red, like someone he loved.

A sigh came out of his mouth as he pulled his gloves off to send a text he was on his way. But to who? Midoriya Izuku? Uraraka Ochako? Well, actually. Izuku’s mother.

 **Todoroki Shouto 6:** 58 AM

_I’m almost there, do we have everything?_

He hit send. A message he never really wanted to send. A message that had more meaning behind it than he wanted it to. Another sigh, into the cold air, his heterochromatic eyes looked up to watch his breath in the air. He’s surprised he didn’t pick up smoking, well, the cigarette kind. Izuku always made his left side smoke when he smiled, Damn that smile.

Todoroki looked down at his phone, seeing that Izuku’s mother replied.

 **Midoriya Inko 6:** 59

_I forgot to pick his favorite flowers, you know the kind, right? Please grab some._

Sunflowers. That’s his favorite. He remembers their first date, to the sunflower field. They shared their first kiss there, Izuku was as beautiful as those sunflowers. He veered off his path of where he was going, now heading in the direction of the closest flower shop. He saw the brightly colored sign, with the “We’re Open!” sign just lighting up. He looked up at the brightening sky, the moon falling and the stars dimming to let the sunshine blind through the nighttime clouds.

As he walked up to the door, pulling it open, he heard the bells jingle that alerted the employees of his arrival. He looked around, and spotted the big, beautiful, yellow petals. Making eye contact with the employee, the first words of the day came out of his mouth, dry and croaked. “Can I get a bouquet of those.” His throat burned as he pointed up towards the sunflowers.

“Got a pretty girl you are seeing this early?” The employee tried making small talk, but Todoroki wasn’t having any of it, he gave a slight nod just to satisfy the employee.

The price went in one ear and out the other as he swiped his card, getting a reciept that he shoved into the pocket of his black slacks, he grabbed the bright bouquet and went back on his not so merry way.

With the bouquet up to his face, smelling the sweet, sweet smell that now brought tears to his eyes. Giving a sniff, a memory hit him.

“Shouto! Over here!” His loud giggles made his stomach flip with joy. He started a small jog over to the joyful curly haired boy.

The bright gleam in the green eyes brought a smile to his own, remembering Izuku running through the bright field full of yellow. He was running towards the swinging bench on the top of a small hill. Izuku sat down on it, kicking his legs back to start swinging.

Todoroki finally caught up, “How do you have so much energy?” He laughed slightly.

Izuku thought of a clever remark, it took a few seconds but the most delightful words came out of his mouth, Todoroki remembers those words because they made his heart soar.

The memory was blasted away when he bumped into someone. “M-My apologies.” But the person was already gone.

He tried to grasp the memory back but it was gone. He looked down at the sunflowers in his hand, and another one came back.

He remembers the bells, those beautiful, chiming bells. As he looked over at Izuku who was feeding one of the strays near their house. “You know, Izuku, we could just take that poor little guy in.”

Izuku’s head turned so fast, Todoroki was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. Izuku picked up the skinny cat into his arms, it was so covered in dirt you couldn’t tell the original color.

His foot tripped on a loose stone, he looked down and cursed the stone as he carried on. That memory fading away quicker than the last.

Tears started to fill his eyes now, but the voice the beautiful, gorgeous, smooth voice pierced his ears. His head jolted up, red and white hair flying everywhere.

Looking frantically for the face, but realizing he was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Sir, sir are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine, sorry.” He pushed past the small female, and carried on.

He reached up to rub at his now dripping eyes, snot dripped from his nose and he couldn’t tell if it was from his tears or the cold.

His favorite memory hit him back real quick. He was on his knee, back in that field of sunflowers, back by that swing where Izuku was sitting, hands to his face, the green eyes watering.

Todoroki had the pretty box with the prettier ring in it, but nothing was as beautiful as Izuku in front of him.

Todoroki asked the words, those precious words that will ring in his ears forever. “Will you, Midoriya Izuku, take my hand in marriage?”

He smiled at the memory, but before he could hear that meek, crying “yes”, the memory he wants to drink to forget blasts back into his head, and it tugs his heart so hard he has to sit down on the wet, snowy bench on the sidewalk.

He was walking back to the house and he looled at the little white house in the quiet pretty neighborhood.

They planned to adopt a kid, to raise it as their own, they had all the papers signed and turned in, but this happened to quick. The first thing he saw when he turned the corner was the door swinging wide open.

He dropped the bags, the food tumbling down the sidewalk. He rushed in to the house, falling to his kneed at the site before him. He didn’t care that half of their precious belongings were gone, their walls stained with precious blood. He saw the drips leading in to the kitchen where the landline was.

He saw the red sneakers.

Todoroki felt the tears rushing down his face, a few of them dropped onto the petals of the pretty yellow sunflowers.

Todoroki took a deep breath and stood up, getting up too fast that he swayed and blacked out for a second.

He was almost there, he felt his phone buzz but he had a feeling it was just Uraraka asking where he is. He turned and saw the beautiful church, a few cars he recognized. Izuku’s mother, Uraraka, and Bakugou’s.

He took the few steps it took to get to the door, he pushed open the doors.

The memory of their wedding hit his mind, but as he looked at the site before him, everyone was dressed in black, and the casket was in the front of the sanctuary.

Todoroki didn’t even take his coat off, as he rushed up to the casket, his facade finally shattering as he looked in, seeing his husband laying still, pale, all the light gone. He placed the sunflowers on his chest, moving the heavy, dead arms to hold it with the frail, cold hands.

The tears started pouring, as he fell to his knees, his hood falling off of his head, showing the shaggy red and white hair that hasn’t been brushed in days.

He was a little shaggy on his chin as well. The bags under his eyes were darker than they ever have been. Izuku’s mother came up, looking just the same, holding him, rubbing his shoulders as they sat in front of the casket, crying for the loss of their most loved.


End file.
